metalheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Strike the Goddess!
is the twenty-fifth episode of Kidou Keiji Jiban. Synopsis A Bionoid takes Hayakawa's guise in a plot to destroy art throughout Japan, including the visiting Mona Lisa! Plot When Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa is to be featured in an art exhibit in Japan, a suspicious man in black attacks the museum it is in with croissant-shaped bombs. Soon, Ryo Hayakawa shows up to stop him, claiming Mona Lisa to be his "goddess". When Jiban arrives at the scene, the man reveals himseld to be one of Biolon's Bionoids, Explodenoid. During the fight, Ryo escapes to his car, where Mayumi, worried about him, is waiting. At the Biolon Base, Doctor Giba is indignant that his plan of destroying human culture and arts is being hitched by Jiban, while Explodenoid is furious that he was denied the chance to explode the Mona Lisa, revealing that Ryo had also stopped him six months before, at the Hokkaido Art University. Doctor Giba allows him to have one shot at revenge on Ryo, to which Explodenoid obliges by assuming Ryo's form. At the police precinct, Ryo is wrongfully identified as the criminal, because he happened to be at the place of the Hokkaido attacks. While Yoko reassures Naoto that tracking Ryo may lead them to Mayumi, Naoto is worried that he knows Ryo to be innocent, but since it was a crime perpetrated by the Biolon, and he stepped up as Jiban to fight it, he cannot say a word. Ryo, meanwhile, is intent on clearing his name, as a saddened Mayumi tends to his wounds. Later, Explodenoid, in his guise as Ryo, attacks the Museum of Japan and later the Asahi Gallery, leading the police to chase them until Yoko and Naoto spot him fleeing on a motorcycle. After a lengthy chase, they manage to corner him and he falls off his bike, disappearing in a skin husk in the process. The fake Ryo calls the police department, telling Chief Bandou of his next move: he will explode the work called "My Goddess" in an hour. This leaves the police puzzled, as no one has ever heard of a picture called "My Goddess". Hearing the news on the radio, the real Ryo picks up on the fact that he called Mona Lisa "My Goddess" as he fought the bomber, thus allowing him to learn the name and use it to lead the police on a wild goose chase. As Ryo decides to take matters into his own hands, Mayumi tips off the police with what she learned. When Naoto picks up the phone, he manages to remind the girl of her real name before Mayumi, distraught, pleads Ryo's innocence and hangs up. When the Ryo doppelganger attacks the National Arts Museum, Ryo shows up in time to stop him again, and when he, shocked, learns that the Bionoid was passing off as him, the fake Ryo bluffs that he has Mayumi under his mercy and tries to strangle his enemy, only to be attacked and revert to Explodenoid by an incognito Jiban, who was hiding in a nearby statue. They then engage in battle, with Jiban managing to destroy him with his Jiban End. As soon as Jiban holsters the Maximillion, though, Explodenoid's surviving head latches itself onto him, revealing that there is a bomb installed in it. With less than a minute left until the explosion, Jiban calls on the Spylas and boards it, intent to at least take Explodenoid somewhere safe so that the Mona Lisa will not be destroyed. With five seconds left to the explosion, Jiban manages to cut himself free from Explodenoid and launch it out of the Spylas through an escape hatch, making the creature explode harmlessly in the air. With the matter solved, Ryo decides to take Mayumi far away so that the Biolon won't target her, much to Naoto's frustration, even though he is still resolute in bringing her memory back. Cast * Shohei Kusaka as Naoto Tamura/Jiban * Konomi Mashita as Mayumi Igarashi ("Midori") * Ryohei Kobayashi as Ryo Hayakawa * Michiko Enokida as Yoko Katagiri * Kunio Konishi as Kiyoshiro Muramatsu * Leo Meneghetti as Doctor Giba ** Voiced by Shozo Iizuka * Ami Kawai as Marsha * Akemi Kogawa as Karsha * Eisuke Yoda as Bakuhanoid (voice) ** Toshimichi Takahashi as Bakuhanoid's human form Eyecatches Jiban25EyecatchA.jpg|Pre-break for Episode 25. Jiban25EyecatchB.jpg|Post-break for Episode 25. Trivia *This episode aired alongside episode 37, . * In this episode, the incident that led Ryo to become wanted by the police is revealed. DVD Release Kidou Keiji Jiban Volume 3 features episodes 22-31. Category:Kidou Keiji Jiban Category:Episodes